A Tale Of Two Carl's
A Tale Of Two Carls is eighth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot IN THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF CARL 10... "You...might have a point..." SsS says. "Say, how about we run a full scan on you?" Joseph is seen running from a storming Ultimate Feedback. "You petty humans!" Klerk activates his Ultramatrix and evolves into Ultra Rubixo. "As you see, this, is an PRIME Olekirksapien! What Shennyson would call, an Ultra...rubix' cube..." THEME SONG Carl is seen unconscious, trapped on a spaceship. "W-where...am i?" Klerk is sitting on a chair, tapping on Ultramatrix. "You're awake already?" "Uh, yeah..." Carl says and tries to break out of the cuffs. "Waiit. If we're on a spaceship...and you're not controlling it...who is?" A unknown villain turns around. "I am. I'm Smitter. The best huntsman in 8 galaxies." "Better than Arkickson?" Carl asks. "WHAT? There is a better huntsman than me?! Tell me all about him." Smitter grabs Carl's jaw. "He's..not better...he..." Carl tries to say something. Smitter releases Carl's jaw. "Arkickson sucks. He can't even capture the BEST superhero in the world!" Carl says. "But i just did." Smitter says. "You idiot! Who's driving the ship, you moron?" Klerk says and the spaceship starts to fall. "Greeeeeeeeat." Carl says while they turned upside down. "Shut up, Shennyson." Klerk says while the ship turns back to normal. "You moron! Do something!" Klerk grabs Smitter for his tech armor. "How is it my fault, you brat?!" Smitter lifts up Klerk. "I am not a brat, you moron, i'm trapped in Shennyson's bo-oooooooo-oo..." Ship turns upside down again and goes ultra speed to the Earth. "Ow man..." Carl says as the scene switches. "Clover, Reda, any sign of Carl?" SsS asks. "I checked the junkyard, every Pizza Hut, every Pepsi store, every candy store and Frank's trailer, in which btw, i almost got killed." Clover responds. "I checked 3 Pizza Hut's, Downtown, The Pool aaaand "Jacob's Nite Club"." Reda says. "I checked home, but..nah." SsS says and suddenly spaceship enters the atmosphere and SsS, Reda and Clover see it just about to crash. Xtratrix's screen boots up a blue screen of death. "Xtratrix has stopped working. Reboot?" "Trixes have blue screens of death?" Carl says and the cuff that is holding his left arm, suddenly detaches from the table. "We're gonna crash you idiot!" Klerk says and morphs fastly into Rubixo. Smitter tries to press buttons on the control pad, and suddenly all cuffs that are holding Carl unlock and he falls on floor. "Great, now just Xtratrix needs to reboot and it's perfect." Carl says but Xtratrix encounters a red screen. "Android 5.1 encountered a glitch and needs about 30 minutes to reboot." Xtratrix says. "You have Android?" Carl says and pulls out his phone. "Huh. I didn't know that." Klerk suddenly malfunctions back to his human form. "WHAT?!" Ultramatrix encounters an red screen of death itself. "What is with this?" "Looks like we're gonna need to team up." Carl says as they're about to crash. "With you? Never!" Klerk says and sees Xtratrix is rebooting too. "No." The spaceship crashes and SsS, Reda and Clover run away from the crash. The crash finishes and they come closer. A part of the ship gets kicked off by Smitter and Klerk, with Smitter holding Carl for his shirt. "Remind me to never team up with you two again." Klerk says and his Ultramatrix finishes booting. "Yes." Klerk turns into a giant Ultimate Upgrade. Smitter releases Carl and he falls on the floor. "Dholler!" Smitter whistles and a dog jumps out and lands on Carl. "OW! Seriously?" Carl says as he's trying to get Dholler off him. "Not only a dog." Smitter says and a alien girl gets out of the crashed ship. "Slave?" Carl asks. "Maid. Servant. Yeah, slave." Smitter crossess his arms. "SsS, Reda, Clover, get Smitter. I'll deal with my psycho twin." Carl says and SsS turns Big Chill and freezes Smitter, Clover blinds Dholler temporarily with her spray gadget and Reda prepares to attack Smitter's maid. "Err...umm, Carl? I can't fight a helpless girl, she..." Reda says, but notices Smitter's maid running away. "Hey!" Reda turns into Ditto and multiplies to surround Smitter's maid. "Look, i won't hurt ya'." Carl stands in front of Ultimate Klerk. "Give up, Klerk. We defeated you're sidekicks. "Not all of them, i don't want to fight a girl!" Ditto #1 says. "I don't mean to hurt anyone, i promise!" Smitter's maid says as Ditto's merge to one and turn back to Reda. "I would usually say, never trust a girl, but i trust her. " SsS says while reverting from Big Chill. "I AM NEVER GONNA GIVE UP!" Ultimate Klerk says and fires a laser at Carl, leaving a crater full of smoke behind. "CARL!" SsS, Reda and Clover shock. Suddenly, smoke starts to electrocut, and Stitchbolt jumps out of it, propulsing a blast of blue and yellow electricity. "Carl?" Ester appears. Stitchbolt turns around. "Ester? No, back off!" Stitchbolt says. Ultimate Klerk shocks Stitchbolt's bolt on his back. Stitchbolt dettaches from the bolt and falls on floor. "Give it back!" Ultimate Klerk throws the bolt down on the floor and grabs Ester. "Let her go!" Stitchbolt says. "Choose, Shennyson. You, Xtratrix, or your girl?" Ultimate Klerk asks. "Me." Stitchbolt touches a part of Ultimate Klerk, and starts covering Ultimate Klerk. "WHAT?!" Ultimate Klerk gets covered in cloth and releases Ester. "ESTER!" Stitchbolt jumps and catches Ester. "You okay?" "Yeah, thanks." Ester says. Stitchbolt puts Ester down. The cloth covered Ultimate Klerk "statue" shrinks. Stitchbolt takes his bolt and rips open the cloth, revealing Klerk, defeated. "Nice job, guys!" SsS says. Smitter breaks out from ice. "SsS, look out!" Carl, Reda, Clover and Ester warn SsS. "What?" SsS gets grabbed by Smitter. "Oh. Let me go." "No." Smitter responds. "Let me go." SsS says. "No." Smitter responds again. "Let me go." SsS says again. "I won't let you go!" Smitter says and releases SsS, and they look at each other, eye-to-eye. "Thanks." SsS turns into Humungousaur and punches Smitter. Dholler jumps on Carl. "Ugh! Get off me, you mutt!" Smitter takes a remote and shoots webs which multiply and trap SsS, Reda, Clover and Ester in each of them. Humungousaur reverts to SsS and sees Predatrix can't work when he's trapped in the web. "Damn!" Carl gets kicked down by Dholler, and Smitter comes to them. "Any last words?" Smitter says and pulls out his sword. Dholler runs to Smitter's maid, growling. "Yes." Carl fastly stands up and runs to Smitter's maid, activates the Xtratrix. "Here, you might have better luck with it then i should." Smitter's maid listens to Carl and slams down Xtratrix's core, leaving Carl to a transformation. His arm turns gigantic and purple, his head small, and his body ultra-gigantic. "None of your bugs can surprise ME!" Smitter says and prepares his laser sword. Transformation ends. "I am no bug...i am..uh..." Unknown Alien releases tons of sonic waves and sounds. "Cindermusic?" Smitter's maid suggests. "Yes, Cindermusic!" Cindermusic rampages and punches Smitter. "Sonic Fist!" Shockwaves appear all over the ground. Klerk jumps in front of Carl. "You can't defeat me, Shennyson!" "I can't? Well, uh...SoundHound!" Cindermusic's speakers release a large amount of booming. "I am practically deaf as a human." Klerk says and morphs into his Mechamorph form. "Because i don't have ears as a Galvanic Mechamorph." "You do realize..." Cindermusic powers up. "Sound Magnetism!" Cindermusic releases tons of sounds that affect Klerk's Ultramatrix and Mechamorph form. Klerk turns human again..."H...how?!" "Hey Klerk!" Cindermusic punches him with an Sonic Fist. Klerk stands up with some little strength left, while Cindermusic realizes he knocked Ultramatrix off Klerk's wrist. Cindermusic picks up the Ultramatrix. "Girlfriend! Keep it sa-afe!" Cindermusic throws the Ultramatrix to Ester. "How did you defeat ME, the powerful Klerk?" Klerk says. "Hey Klerk, guess what?" Cindermusic crosses his arms. "What?" Klerk responds to Cindermusic. "Sonic Winner!" Cindermusic releases blue sonic waves that almost kill Klerk. Klerk faints and the webs that held SsS, Reda, Clover and Ester turn off and dissappear. Cindermusic reverts back to Carl and Ester runs to him. "I'm proud of you." Ester and Carl hug. "We all are." SsS says. GCB arrives. "What did i miss?" "Not much, GCB." Carl says and looks at the Xtratrix. "Not much." END Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *GCB *Clover *Ester(first re-appearance) Villains *Klerk *Smitter(first appearance) *Dholler(first appearance) *Smitter's maid(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Stitchbolt *Cindermusic(first appearance) By SsS *Big Chill *Humungousaur By Reda *Ditto By Klerk *Rubixo *Klerk *Ultimate Klerk Trivia *It's revealed that Xtratrix's operating system is Android. Category:Episodes